bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
I Know You Know
I Know You Know is the name of a song performed by Big Time Rush featuring Cyphonique Miller which is also the tenth track track on their debut album. BTR. Lyrics All Oh whoa oh whoa X2 Kendall Maybe this could be the line That starts the whole story Maybe you could be the one The one who's meant for me I know that I should wait But what if you're my soul mate? I'll slow down when you say slow down Cause we can.... All We can party like the weekend You got me thinking' we could be a thing, yeah I know you know I've got your heart pumpin' I know you know we know we've got something' We could be onto something so good Tell me that your mine I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin' I know you know, we know we've got something' Logan You know this ain't me at all? I'm usually lost for words You know I can't help but fall I've never felt so sure Got me in a hurry But you don't gotta worry I'll slow down When you say slow down We can... All We can party like the weekend You got me thinking' we could be a thing, yeah I know you know I've got your heart pumpin' I know you know, we know we've got something' We could be onto something so good Tell me that your mine I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin' I know you know, we know we've got something'...right For two of our kind (two of a kind) So let's party like it's 99 I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin' I know you know, we know we've got something' Cymphonique Hey baby you drive me crazy It ain't about what you done for me lately It's all about you no lie it's the truth Just wanna say I got a big time crush on you Carlos I know...you know James (We could be something') Carlos I know...you know James We got something'! All We can party like the weekend You got me thinking' we could be a thing yeah I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin' I know you know, we know we've got something' We could be onto something so good Tell me that your mine I know you know you've got my heart pumpin' I know you know we know we've got something'...right We're two of our kind (two of a kind) So let's party like it's 99 yeah Cymphonique Yea yea Kendall Woah, oh We got something so right Woah oh On the Show The song first appeared in the episode Big Time Girl Group where the guys performed the "music video" for the song along with Kat from Kat's Crew. The "music video" featured the guys and Kat's Crew going to outer space and having to defeat the evil alien with a laser gun. This song also appeared in Big Time Girlfriends. Gallery 0754nb.jpg|Big Time Rush and Kat's Crew performing the song. BTR11.jpg|The title card for the song. Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:1st Album Songs Category:Fan Favorite Songs